A Door Once Opened
by Geekoid123
Summary: My father, the Doctor, living in Pete’s world, with Rose Tyler and his daughter, Megan Donna Tyler. We had a fantastic life. This is me, Megan Tyler. And this is my story. *AU starts 80 years after Journeys End*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who… hard as I try :/ Although, I do own the idea of Megan, which is a start... I guess.

* * *

**Friday 4****th**** September 2089**

As my mother's eyes fluttered closed for the last time, I knew it was the end. She lay there, in the hospital bed of the Torchwood institute, her golden blonde hair fanned out on her pillow and the soft features of her face, peaceful at last. I held her hand tightly, leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I love you mum."

A single, silent tear dropped down from my eye, as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye," I said softly.

I looked over at my father, sitting in the chair on the other side of my mother's bed, a blank expression on his face. I knew he did not want to cry in front of me. I had never seen my father cry.

I left the room quietly, giving my father his last moments to say goodbye to his beloved Rose. I watched in the small window of the hospital door. He got up and kissed my mothers cold lips and cupped her face. I saw his lips move, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He started to walk towards the door I was standing outside.

"Home" he said quietly. I took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.  
My mother was 103 when she died. Rose Tyler had a fantastic life.

* * *

**Friday 4****th**** September 2090**

I sat in a chair next to my father's bed, in the hospital of the Torchwood institute, holding his hand till his last breath. His wild brown hair, still the same as it ever was, as if it was the only thing age had not touched, ruffled against the pillow. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the soft brown orbs that I had come to understand so well. They were still sparkling with his boyish charm, even in his dying hours.

"I'm here, dad," I choked out.

He smiled at me. That manic grin that could light up a room. He could melt hearts with that smile.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Dad," I let out a muffled sob.

"Always remember Megan, you are never alone," He uttered softly.

"But dad, what do I do? There's nobody left now. Gran, Grandad, Mickey, Jake, Mum and now you," I sobbed.

"Megan, you are my daughter, stop crying now," I looked up at him through my tears and immediately stopped. "If there is anything that me and your mother taught you, it was to keep it together. You know what to do."

"But dad, what if I can't-"

"Find him. The canon is ready," he interrupted. "You can do it. It's in your blood."

His eyes fluttered closed and he took his last breath.

"Dad," I choked.

I leaned over and whispered, "I love you," softly in his ear. A silent tear ran down my cheek as I kissed his forehead.

My father was 983 when he died. My father, the Doctor, living in Pete's world, with Rose Tyler and his daughter, Megan Donna Tyler. He had a fantastic life.

I knew what I had to do. I went home that night all alone. I stood in front of my bedroom mirror and stared back at the reflection with a blank expression. My long, wild brown hair, identical to my fathers, except longer. My soft facial features the mirror of my mothers and my dark, never ending brown eyes. I was a perfect mix of my mother and father. I did not look a day older than 16.

I was 81 when my father died. However, looking back at my sweet, 16 year old looking body, I had never felt so young, small and insignificant in all my life.

* * *

I know the end of this first chapter might be a bit confusing, but soon all will become clear… Review and I'll reply!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor. In the TARDIS. With… a yoyo.

Up and down. Up and down. The Doctor's brown eyes followed the offending object with seemingly nothing more than contempt, as though it had insulted him. He had nothing to do. A Time Lord, with the whole of time and space in the palm of his hand, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds was bored.

Surely there was something he could do, he thought. Somewhere to go, someone out there to annoy, a less intelligent species to insult. But he just didn't feel like it. It was boring if there was nobody to share it with. But he had lost everyone. Again.

So he just sat there, in the jump seat of the TARDIS, hoping and praying something might happen soon. Little did he know, it was coming sooner than he expected.

* * *

Megan Tyler walked up to the white wall with haunted eyes. She was at the very top of the Torchwood Tower, the room in which the Dimension Cannon was held. This room held so many bad memories. The day her father stood arguing with Pete about destroying the cannon, the day her parents found out about what she was and rebuilt it for her future and the day she tried to destroy it herself, hoping that the future would never come. But it did. It was time.

With a heavy, terrified sigh, she flicked the switch of the cannon on and slipped the yellow button round her neck. She slowly walked to the window, looking out at the world she grew up in, the world she was leaving behind. With one final look around the room, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and pushed the yellow button.

* * *

"Mum!"

"Mum!"

"Mum!"

"What is it Luke?" Sarah Jane sprinted into the kitchen, mop in one hand and a feather duster in another.

"Look, it's a ladybird," Luke's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Luke, you almost gave me a heart attack, this was what you were shouting me for?"

"But mum, its beautiful," Luke was staring at the small creature, as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

"Yes Luke, yes it is," Sarah Jane looked at her adopted son with an exasperated, yet loving look on her face. He never ceased to amaze her. She dropped the mop and duster and picked up the small ladybird.

"Hold out your hand Luke"

She dropped the small creature into the boy's hands and he looked at it, fascinated.

"Set it free, put it on the window ledge" she said, opening the kitchen window.

Luke placed the ladybird on the ledge, watching as it flew away.

"See Luke, sometimes the most fascinating things in the universe are right here on our doorstep," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane!" Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer burst through the front door and ran through to the kitchen with shocked looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked, panicked.

"We found a girl outside, we think she's unconscious," Clyde rushed.

"Show me"

They all piled out of the house and ran to the corner of Bannerman Road, where a teenage girl lay, unmoving.

"Who is she, I've never seen her round here before?" Rani asked.

"I don't know but I think we better get her inside, she might be hurt," Sarah Jane reasoned.

They started to pick her up off the ground and her wild brown hair fell in her face. She started to splutter awake.

"Mum, dad?" she spoke, disorientated.

"Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Megan, Megan Tyler"

* * *

"Gwen why the bloody hell is that thing going off its going to wake the baby!" Rhys snapped.

Gwen tutted and walked over to where her computer stood and tapped a button on the keyboard. The beeping stopped.

"What is it? There hasn't been any rift activity in a whole two weeks" Rhys muttered, checking on their still sleeping son.

"I don't know, something has travelled through the rift," Gwen tapped a few more buttons on the keyboard, trying to locate the source of the disturbance. She didn't really know why she was bothering. Jack had disappeared to god knows where, Torchwood three had been totally destroyed and poor Ianto was dead. She had managed to salvage some of the software from the collapsed hub, just enough to monitor any major rift activity. And it appeared to be working.

"Found anything yet?" Rhys asked.

"Whatever it was seems to have travelled from a parallel universe," Gwen answered.

"And that's bad?"

"Oh yeah, that's bad"

"What should we do?"

"I think we have to call Jack"

"He said not unless it's a total emergency"

"Rhys, this could mean the walls between worlds are collapsing again, I think we can class that as an emergency"

"Point taken. Make the call"


End file.
